Recently, inkjet printers have been developed which use printheads manufactured by micro-electro mechanical system(s) (MEMS) techniques. Such printheads have arrays of microscopic ink ejector nozzles formed in a silicon chip using MEMS manufacturing techniques.
Printheads of this type are well suited for use in pagewidth printers. Pagewidth printers have stationary printheads that extend the width of the page to increase printing speeds. Pagewidth printheads do not traverse back and forth across the page like conventional inkjet printheads, which allows the paper to be fed past the printhead more quickly.
To reduce production and operating costs, the printheads are made up of separate printhead modules mounted adjacent each other on a support beam in the printer. To ensure that there are no gaps or overlaps in the printing produced by adjacent printhead modules it is necessary to accurately align the modules after they have been mounted to the support beam. Once aligned, the printing from each module precisely abuts the printing from adjacent modules.
Unfortunately, the alignment of the printhead modules at ambient temperature will change when the support beam expands as it heats up during printhead operation. Furthermore, if the printhead modules are accurately aligned when the support beam is at the equilibrium operating temperature, there may be unacceptable misalignments in any printing before the beam has reached the operating temperature. Even if the printhead is not modularized, thereby making the alignment problem irrelevant, the support beam and printhead may bow because of different thermal expansion characteristics. Bowing across the lateral dimension of the support beam does little to affect the operation of the printhead. However, as the length of the beam is its major dimension, longitudinal bowing is more significant and can affect print quality.